


1989 Eternal

by Well_Then_Extract



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kinda Steamy, M/M, Neck Kissing, also! both characters are 18 so, but y'all can read it I guess, disgusting, i made troy a harrington fuck you, i wrote it to make myself feel better, idk man i'm tired, it's just them kissing the whole time, it's like a 3 out of 5 on the spicy scale, it's not spicy enough to be porn but there's no plot, nothing shady here, there's moaning, this is so self indulgent, who the fuck is troy waslh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Then_Extract/pseuds/Well_Then_Extract
Summary: Step 1: Hate your coworkerStep 2: ????Step 3: ProftAKA Will hates his coworker Troy and DOES NOT make out with him in a supply closet.
Relationships: Will Byers/Troy Walsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1989 Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote most of this in the middle of the night several months ago, and I finally decided to finish it up today bc I feel bad for taking so long with the 6 and 1 fic.  
> (It'll be worth it, I promise!)  
> This is REALLY self-indulgent, and I never meant to publish it but I finished it tonight and it turned out okay so here we are.  
> I just like the whole 'enemies with benefits' thing and I've been trying to get better at writing make out scenes so this is both of those things.  
> Oh also this takes place in an AU where Troy didn't bully Will as a kid for plot reasons (bc we don't have time to unpack all of that and fix his character we're here for the gay shit)/  
> Also I missed writing for Will and Troy since I'm focusing more on other ships rn, so I just wanted to get this quick thing out so you all know I haven't abandoned the ship uwu  
> The title is a song by Dreaming Adorable and it slaps so listen to it.  
> Uh as the tags said, this is kinda steamy, just a bit, and I just want to give you a heads up.  
> Alright, hopefully, it's not too bad but I'm half asleep and impulsive so who knows.  
> I hope you enjoy!

To say Will hated his coworker was an understatement.

He _despised_ him.

He thought about him every day, about all the things he’d do to him if he could. If Will could smack Troy upside the head or beat him up in the mall parking lot or pour popcorn butter down his shirt without being fired, he would.

He _hated_ Troy.

Troy never did what Will wanted him to do, what his job required him to do, and he was turning Will into a nag! Which was awful, because Will wasn’t a nag he just wanted Troy to do his _fucking_ job so that Will could do his and they could both go home. So he could get _paid_ and they could go home.

Troy put things off and ignored Will and just willfully didn’t do the things he was supposed to. He told Troy to help a customer, which was his _job_ and Troy just gave him this glazed overlook, this unimpressed look, like Will was his fucking dad telling him to clean the kitchen. He’d ask Troy for help, just a little bit of help, and Troy would roll his eyes and ignore him.

What a fucking tool. What an absolute dick.

Will didn’t think he’d be spending the summer before his senior year of high school working in a fucking movie theater in the mall, but here he was, handing out giant buckets of popcorn and disgustingly large cups of soda to people and watching as Troy got into an argument with a customer again.

(The amount of times Troy has yelled at a customer and almost started a fight with strangers that Will had to get him out of is too many.)

Will hated that while his friends were out having fun and making out with their girlfriends he was stuck inside dragging Troy away from a random man, ignoring the “let me go, Byers, I can fucking take him” shouts of protest that Troy is firing off from Will’s hold.

His friends sometimes came in to say hi to him, and while Will appreciated the company it also just made him feel even more poor and embarrassed because having his friends see him at work and wearing a uniform makes it seem real. It’s like confirming that Will does indeed have to put up with this in order to pay for things. He was always embarrassed about barely being able to pull his own weight, about having to work his ass off where his friends didn’t even have to try, where money wasn’t an issue for them, wasn’t a thought in their minds.

At least Max and Lucas had jobs too, so they could rant about work together. Lucas hated working at the corner store because of the people that came in, Max hated her boss at the skateboard shop she worked in, and Will despised Troy.

Admittedly, he kind of hogged the time in these complaining sessions by talking about Troy the whole time but Troy did a lot of shit so Will felt it was justified.

One time Will talked for an hour because Troy hadn’t cleaned the popcorn maker so it got jammed up with butter and they both had to fish around the disgusting machine for a half-hour to get it to work again. Will had butter and salt up to his elbows. Troy was laughing the whole time (even though he was covered in butter sauce and popcorn kernels, they both were) and Will got so fed up that he wiped butter in Troy’s hair and that lead to both of them throwing burned kernels and wiping butter sauce all over each other. Will got sticky yellow all over his face and somehow also in his ear and it took a week to get his arms to stop being so buttery.

They also got chewed out by the manager, and Troy couldn’t even take it seriously. He didn’t even seem that upset about the butter in his hair and the grimy salt on his face. Will, however, was plagued for weeks by the irritation of salt in his ear, and the driver seat in his car was slick with butter for a month. He was extremely pissed off about that.

He still is.

Will also hates how nonchalant about work Troy is. He doesn’t care if he gets fired or if he gets in trouble or if he does both and brings Will down with him. He just doesn’t care about this job and Will assumes he doesn’t care about the money either.

Typical rich kid.

Will wonders why he even has this job, can’t he just ask his mommy for cash or something? Why bother getting a job if you’re rich and a brat?

Besides, Will doesn’t understand why Troy doesn’t care. He knows him from school, he doesn’t really care about anything. He doesn’t have any friends, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, Troy just kind of lets life wash over him, and Will doesn’t understand how Troy just watches things happen without intervening. It’s ridiculous. He just wishes Troy cared more sometimes.

Will also wishes he cared less, like Troy.

Because he thinks it’d be nice to not care, to be like Troy, to just allow life to pass him by without getting so worked up over things. If he could face the unyielding fury of an unsatisfied customer like Troy could, with a dull look in his eyes and a curt frown of boredom on his face, then maybe Will would be more successful in life.

In some ways he admired Troy, like his ability to stand up for himself and not back down if someone yelled at him (Will usually just let people yell in order to avoid unnecessary conflict), the way he was able to _let things go_ and how he was able to just relax every once in a while, even at work.

Will knew he was taking things too seriously, but he couldn’t stop, and he was always a concentrated ball of stress at work because he needed this job and he needed to help his mom by paying for himself.

So when Troy messes up he shrugs it off like a duck shakes off water, but when Will messes up it haunts him for weeks on end.

Once when Will fucked up with a customer and she snitched on him to a manager about how he had accidentally charged her the wrong amount and then argued with her about it, the manager blew up at Will after he handled the situation.

Will has trouble not getting emotional, and he has trouble staying calm while people yell at him, so he was just listening tearfully and weakly defending himself in his broken voice while the manager shouted at him to not lose his cool.

Which was ironic.

Troy was watching the whole thing from the other counter, passively leaning against the countertop with his arms folded and an unreadable frown on his face. Then the manager left, going off to do some shit in the back, and Will just stood behind the counter and tried to get himself to stop crying.

He was doing pretty good when Troy walked over and leaned against the counter next to Will, and he remembered furiously thinking ‘ _what’s with all the leaning?_ ’ as he wiped tears off his cheeks.

“Tom’s a dick, don’t worry about him. You’re a good worker, you try your best, you’ll be okay.” Troy mumbled, nudging Will’s hand with his.

Will looked up at Troy, shocked by the reassurance.

He was looking away, flushing and chewing on the inside of his cheek. He briefly glanced over at Will, blush getting worse once he caught Will’s eye, then he hurriedly looked away again.

Will was suddenly struck with the horrible knowledge that Troy had pretty eyes, and that blush looked good on him.

“Whatever, thank you.” Will dismissed, looking away too, he was sure his face matched Troy’s.

That was incredibly embarrassing and despite the fact that Troy for once did something right and helpful and kind, that made Will hate him more.

Because now Will kept thinking about how to bring that alluring blush back onto that stupid face of his. He thought it’d be spectacular to grab Troy’s chin and pull him in close, whispering things that would make Troy’s arrogant face go red. He wanted to feel Troy go slack in his grip, wanted to feel Troy comb his fingers through his hair and breathe needily against Will’s lips. He wanted to pin Troy against the wall in the supply closet.

Will was going to snap Troy’s neck the instant he had the chance.

Will was waiting at the counter currently, drumming his fingers on the countertop.

Troy was late, and Will was going to beat the shit out of him once he got there.

There were a whole bunch of teenagers all waiting in line to see Die Hard, and Will was getting overwhelmed. He wanted his coworker here to share the work, which was the whole point of having him around.

Troy came bustling in an hour past when his shift started, shouting about Steve oversleeping and being late, pushing customers out of the way and jumping over the counter.

“Where the hell have you been?” Will hissed, handing a popcorn bucket to a teenage couple who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. It made Will gag.

“Sorry,” Troy deflected, bumping Will in the side with his hips, “Steve is my ride and he slept in late so therefore I was late,”

“You can’t drive?” Will accused, glaring at Troy.

“No, obviously not otherwise I would not have been late,” Troy scoffed, filling up a soda cup and handing it off to some kid.

Will looked Troy up and down, he was disheveled and rushed, he looked like he had run through the mall. The buttons on his shirt were in the wrong holes, which was interesting because there were only three of them. The fly of his pants was down, his collar was half up and half folded down (neither of which in the right way), and one of his socks was over his pants.

Will thought about saying something but was interrupted by another customer, so he just averted his gaze from the open zipper of Troy’s pants and dragged it up to the annoyed teenage girl in front of him. He could feel heat building in his stomach and clawing through his veins and up his neck as he listened to her prattle off her order.

The crowd just kept on coming, and it didn’t even really slow down enough for the two of them to take a break until the night shift began, but since they were both working until midnight Will knew he’d get a chance to give Troy the lecture that he deserved. They continued busting their asses until eleven o'clock when the crowd finally , _finally,_ slowed down.

Stupid summer vacation rush. Stupid teenagers with enough time on their hands to see a movie.

Once the crowd had thinned out enough, Will turned to Troy, fully ready to unleash hell and berate him about being late and unpresentable.

Troy’s hair had fallen out of place even more, and as Troy brushed trash off the counter and into the trash can, his eyes were unfocused and glassy, shining in the underlit lobby. All his edges had rounded out through his shift, with the grind of working with people all day, it made him seem more human.

Will had to remind himself that Troy was stupid and lazy and that he should definitely not think about kissing his neck right now.

“You look awful,” he started, staring straight ahead at the counter.

Troy turned to Will, slouching forward and leaning onto his arms, which were planted next to the cash register.

“Gee thanks Byers,”

“It’s really unprofessional to come in looking like that,” Will continued, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Yeah, well, the workday is almost over so what does it matter now?”

“It matters to me, it’s unbearable looking at you.”

Troy raised his eyebrows, tilting his head just a bit to the side, propping his head in his hands, looking up at Will through surprisingly long eyelashes. Will’s blood boiled.

“That cuts deep, I’m hurt that you’d say that to me,”

“Shut the fuck up,” Will cursed, and Troy’s eyebrows shot up again.

Will walked over to Troy, closing the short distance between them, and grabbed Troy’s collar.

There was that gorgeous blush again. Troy’s eyes blew wide, pupils getting so big that it looked like they took up his whole eyes. His face was a deep pink and he was radiating heat.

Will held down a grin.

“Your collar is atrocious,”

“ _Atrocious?_ ” Troy echoed, the teasing tone in his voice made Will’s jaw clench. “Damn Will, you’re not playing around.”

Will huffed and adjusted Troy’s collar, straightening it out before folding it back down.

“You look awful, you’re a huge mess,”

“Aren’t I always?”

Will looked up into Troy’s eyes (Troy wasn’t that much taller than Will actually, just enough to lord over Will) and that was a huge mistake.

Troy’s eyes were soft and mushy, so focused on Will, and Will could feel the affection rise up in his stomach. That trademark blush that Will had thought so much about was covering his face, as he smiled gently at Will despite his best efforts. All his features were softened, fondness was oozing off of him.

Will swallowed hard, he was either going to punch Troy or make out with him.

Troy’s lips were full and pink and shiny for some reason, his mouth barely parted, quick breaths coming out in puffs against Will’s face, and Will knew immediately which of those options he was going to take.

“Supply closet?” Will asked shortly, voice getting caught. He really hoped Troy knew what he meant.

“Oh definitely,” Troy agreed, nodding, and grabbed Will’s waist.

They both turned into the lobby, making sure no one was there, then Troy spun Will around and lifted him over the counter. Will squealed in surprise, he didn’t know Troy could do that.

Will was still in shock at being lifted up by Troy as he dragged Will into the supply closet across the room.

As soon as the black ‘employees only’ door was shut, Will let himself go and lost all the inhibitions he had.

He threw himself on Troy, pinning him up against the back wall just like he always daydreamed of doing.

Will didn’t realize how much he had wanted to do this, kiss Troy, pin him against the back wall, drag his hands through his hair until he was actually doing it.

He crashed his lips on Troy’s, and _oh my god_ they were soft. Holy shit.

Chapstick, that’s the reason they were so weirdly shiny. Troy tasted like honey chapstick. The expensive all-natural kind that came in a box and not in a pack of four.

One of Troy’s hands was tangled in Will’s hair, pulling and curling, and the other was on Will’s neck and pulling him closer. Will had one hand inside of Troy’s mussed shirt, other hand gripping Troy’s shoulder. The room spun, everything seemed to get hotter.

“Shit,” Troy whispered against Will’s lips, and Will huffed with frustration.

Even now Troy couldn’t shut up. He nudged Troy’s lips with his tongue, again hoping that Troy got the message through his thick skull. Troy did, again, and opened his mouth just a little so Will could slip his tongue in.

As Will rubbed small circles on Troy’s back and stuck his tongue down Troy’s throat, he heard Troy whimper into his mouth.

A shudder went down Will’s spine, and he adjusted his hold on Troy, cupping his face with his right hand now. He stroked Troy’s cheek, pulling him closer. Will bit down on Troy’s bottom lip, and Troy’s soft muffled moan was accompanied by a tug on Will’s hair that made Will groan quietly, he was a little pissed that Troy was able to get that reaction out of him.

Alright, so Will did not anticipate this day taking this turn, but he was not opposed to it. Having Troy pressed against the wall and making needy noises was definitely not something Will was opposed to.

Will pulled off of Troy’s lip with a pop sound, and kissed along his jaw, slowly moving down to his neck. Troy moaned again, louder since there wasn’t anything to muffle him, and Will felt a coil of heat and affection wrap around his stomach and squeeze.

Troy laughed breathlessly, running his hand through Will’s hair again.

“Are you going to do this every time I’m late? Because I think I should be late more often,” Troy quipped.

Will rolled his eyes and bit down hard on Troy’s neck, he wanted Troy to stop talking unless it was about Will and how much he loved him. He listened to Troy crack jokes and be a smartass all day, he just wanted him to be quiet just this once. He just wanted Troy to be manageable, just wanted him under his thumb, just for a little while.

Troy yelped, the noise made Will’s stomach jump.

“Start doing your job, then maybe we’ll talk about doing this again,”

“Fuck Will,” Troy panted, the coil around Will’s stomach squeezed again, “you’re making me work for this,”

“Literally I’m just asking you to do your fucking job,” Will argued, nibbling just under Troy’s ear.

“I _do_ do my job,”

“It sure doesn’t seem like it…” Will taunted and ran Troy’s earlobe through his teeth.

Troy yelped again, his knees gave out and Will felt him slip in his hold.

“After all,” Will continued, biting down on Troy’s neck again, “you’re making out with your coworker in a supply closet during your shift.”

“It’s my lunch break, I didn’t take it earlier,”

Will couldn’t help but laugh at that, snickering against Troy’s neck despite his best efforts. Troy laughed too, pausing his hand in Will’s hair.

“Alright that was funny, I’ll give you that,”

Troy grinned, puffing his chest out a little.

“Thank you, Byers, I try my hardest.”

Will smiled at Troy, half teasing and half genuine, then he kissed him again. This time Troy pulled away and bent his head down to kiss the area under Will’s ear, biting gently on the skin there.

Will sighed contently, he liked Troy like this, quiet and obedient, not slacking off or being a jackass. This nicer, easier side of Troy was starting to grow on Will. Even if Troy didn’t start doing his job, even if he quit tomorrow, Will knew he’d get Troy like this again.

A tremble went down Will’s spine, his hands shook a little.

Troy kissed along Will’s jaw, then dipped lower. Will couldn’t help moaning softly every once in a while as Troy continued biting and sucking on Will’s neck. Vaguely he thought there would be marks after Troy was done, but he didn’t think about it too much. Troy bit down hard on Will’s neck, he could feel the bruise already starting to form, his head spun.

“God,” Will breathed, he squeezed Troy slightly closer.

“And _I’ll_ consider doing this again if you stop yelling at me so much,” Troy spoke suddenly, the words hit Will’s neck in hot puffs.

“Ha, yeah right,” Will scoffed, his voice was strained, and he was more breathless than he had anticipated.

“This is a two-way street Byers,” Troy explained, kissing the mark he had just left, “we both have to make sacrifices.”

“Your ‘sacrifice’ is literally just doing what you’re already being paid to do,”

“And yours is just being a nice person,”

Will hummed, wrapping a strand of Troy’s hair around his finger.

“I’ll consider it.”

Troy looked at Will, eyes wide and pupils huge, the blush that made Will’s stomach flip had never really gone away.

Then he shrugged, brushing his thumb along Will’s jaw.

“I can live with that,” he said, and then dove back in and kissed Will again.

Will took Troy’s bottom lip in between his teeth, rolling it back and forth gently, relishing the small noises that Troy made. Troy was pulling on Will’s hair again, and everything felt hot, everything in Will was burning.

When Will pulled back again for a shaky gasp of air, a string of spit hung heavy in between them. He glanced at Troy, whose lips were shiny with spit, he was practically cross-eyed, almost drooling out of his open mouth, face completely covered in a hot red blush.

Will’s heart stopped, he felt like his brain wasn’t getting enough oxygen, his limbs got weak for a second.

Will didn’t let himself think about it for too long, didn’t let himself linger on that image, before dipping back to Troy’s neck and biting down on a bruise he had left on the spot where Troy’s neck meets his shoulders.

Troy spasmed in Will’s hold, arching off the wall and into Will’s chest, a loud moan fell from his parted lips.

“Do that again,” Troy pleaded, dragging a hand down Will’s back.

“You’re not really in a position to give orders, babe,” Will retorted, rubbing a circle on Troy’s back under his shirt. He felt Troy’s breath hitch.

He did, though, he did do it again.

Troy whimpered, just like Will hoped he would, digging his blunt nails into Will’s shoulders.

Will jumped all around Troy’s neck, biting hickies he’d already left, sucking gently on the bruises, and every time Troy would make a weak noise and Will would feel his nerves light up like firecrackers.

At some point, Will’s hands had slipped down to Troy’s hips, keeping him held close. His hand slipped a little lower onto Troy’s thigh as he kissed a love bite just under Troy’s jaw, and Troy’s breath came out in a jagged gasp.

“What?” Will asked, then realized his hand on Troy’s thigh had caused the noise. “You like this?”

He rubbed a circle into Troy’s leg, barely touching the inner thigh.

“Will,” Troy sighed needily, yanking on Will’s hand.

“Do you? Baby?” Will purred, his circles got faster.

He was maybe getting carried away, the pet name was a bit much, but all of his neurons were firing at once and his skin felt electric and Troy looked *so good* and Will was having trouble focusing on reality.

Will was definitely getting carried away, but Troy moaned again and he completely forgot about reality.

_Fuck it._

Will inched his hand lower, resting just above Troy’s groin.

Troy panted messily, muttering Will’s name again.

“Your fly’s down,” Will chirped, pulling the zipper up.

“I hate you,” Troy hissed.

Will smiled at Troy tauntingly, tilting Troy’s head up with the hand that still rested on his cheek. He was going to say something else when the door opened, and the two of them instantly jumped off of each other. It happened so fast that Will whacked his hand against something hard and metal on the shelf behind him. Steve stood in the doorway, tapping his foot and frowning at them expectantly.

 _Shit,_ Will thought as he realized how transparent this situation is with both of their collars unbuttoned and bruises all over their necks, and if Troy was any indication then Will assumed his lips were red and swollen too. Will’s cheeks burned as he awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

He laughed nervously and expected himself to come up with something to say but he couldn’t, he literally could not think of anything to say.

“I’m, uh, there wasn’t-” he started, trying to find something to say right now was literally the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.

“We came in to get buckets,” Troy deadpanned, his eyes were enormous and guilty.

“Yeah!” Will nodded, too excitedly, he was also being stupidly suspicious. “For the popcorn!”

“Buckets for the popcorn,” Troy parroted.

“That’s all,” Will explained, his voice shook.

Steve sighed, running a tired hand through his hair, rolling his eyes.

“Troy,” he started, incredibly exasperated, “the supply closet?”

“Sorry,” Troy replied instantly.

“I just- that’s pretty desperate of you,”

“You know how it goes,” Troy mumbled, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

“At least invite him to the house? Come on.”

“It was in the heat of the moment,”

Steve sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, we’re going home,” Steve ordered, turning around and walking away without further conversation.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Troy tried, awkward and rushed. He scratched the back of his neck and his wrist bumped into a bruise, making him wince.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Will repeated, certainly, he grabbed Troy’s hands and squeezed them. His voice was soft, and he was sure there was a lovey look on his face.

“Bye Will.” Troy murmured, squeezing Will’s hands back before letting go.

“Bye Will,” Steve called from where he was standing by the theater’s exit, he seemed bored.

As Troy and Steve walked away, Steve said something that made Troy get flustered again and yell. His blush was visible, even from where Will was, and it made his stomach flip with affection.

Will couldn’t help but think that maybe he didn’t hate Troy as much as he thought he did.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA HOW WAS IT??  
> Hopefully it wasn't too bad and there weren't that many typos but I am a Dumb Bitch Who Can't Read so it's a crap chute.  
> Oh also, I had this idea after I watched season 3 for this long ass multi-ship fanfic where Troy and Will were essentially the same as they are in this fic just sweeter and more drawn out and with some Heather/Robin and Murlexi thrown in, and this is essentially the condenses version of that fanfic that will never happen. So appreciate it.  
> My tumblr is burgundy-burgers, feel free to dm me or send me an ask! Asks make me so incredibly happy you have no idea. Comments and kudos make my whole week, they clear my skin and I love each and every one of them.  
> Also! Do you like Troy and Will? Do you like Stranger Things and are you considering the ship? Well have I got news for you! There's is now a Troy and Will discord server! Idk if the link will work bc I don't understand discord and I'm very tired and Dumby Stupid so if it doesn't work just dm me or send an ask on Tumblr and I'll give you the link! This server is for writing, discussing, drawing, and doing all kinds of things with this ship and it is definitely the place to be if you like this pairing.  
> Okay, here's the link: https://discord.gg/cuzAfQQ  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
